


Days to Years.

by goldencal



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencal/pseuds/goldencal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well there's a first time for everything..... So this is my first post ever....<br/>Take it how it is. Not much edited. Just wrote it all out.  Use your imagination. Interpretation is up to you.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Days to Years.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's a first time for everything..... So this is my first post ever....  
> Take it how it is. Not much edited. Just wrote it all out. Use your imagination. Interpretation is up to you.

It had been days to absorb the blow of what was and what wasn't. Days to avoid contact with you. Days to hear from others to check on me and how I was feeling. Days of walls that were building higher inside. Days to cry. Days to hide. Days to stop and be numb to the world. 

Days turned to months. 

It had been months since I could find myself to be okay around you. Months to not find an excuse to leave places where you were. Months to be able to say your name without cringing internally or have others closest to me give me sad looks. Months to chip at the walls I had built because of you. Months to rebuild a smile that would be genuine again. Months to look into your eyes and feel somewhat okay. Months to talk to you without hurting. 

Months turned to years. 

It had been years to regain myself. Years to stop looking for you in others. Years to enjoy the days again. Years since we could laugh together again. Years to sit next to each other and reminisce on memories. Years to hug you without regressing to a lost hope. Years to let go of something fate didn't have in store for us. 

If things had fallen together, opposite of what fate had us now, then maybe I'd be the one standing next to you instead of standing across the room from you.


End file.
